


three’s (very loving) company

by astralnoon



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Reader is gender neutral, Showers, lots of fluff and reassurance, lots of thigh touching as well, this is honestly self indulgent i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralnoon/pseuds/astralnoon
Summary: When Aleks has a rough stream, you and James are there to make him feel better.
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	three’s (very loving) company

**Author's Note:**

> The stream incident actually happened to poor Aleks, sadly. This came from me wishing that things had gone differently for him.

It’s not very often that you get solo time with James at night, most of the time he’ll be streaming and even on his off days he’ll be busy with something, but on this night he’s decided for an extra night off. Since Aleks is streaming it’s just you and James laying on the bed that the three of you share, mostly just talking and taking in each other’s presence. James is resting his head on your stomach, his body shaking with laughter as you wrap up a retelling of something that you had witnessed with Aleks when the two of you had gone grocery shopping together the previous day. 

“And he _actually_ had the balls to keep trying?” James chokes back laughter just long enough to ask. 

“I couldn’t believe it either! This dude is so _wrapped_ up in this girl, who obviously has no interest in him, that he walks directly into a car that had stopped to let them by and the driver _snaps_ at him; something about ‘I just bought this car you stupid motherfucker’. The girl makes the mistake of standing and watching the ordeal and he’s about to go over and continue yet _again_ but Aleks finally decided he had seen enough.”

“Leave it to our little gentleman,” James says in a mocking tone but you can tell from the look in his eyes that he was actually proud of Aleks for stepping in. 

“He tells me to go walk the girl to her car, then he goes to chew the guy out himself. Not sure what exactly he told him but he seemed pretty proud of himself,” you can’t help but smile when you think back to the bold smirk Aleks had walking back over to you. When the girl thanked both of you for helping her, he suddenly turned very bashful and could only offer her a small smile as she bid the two of you farewell. 

“I’m sure Aleks went easier on that guy than I would have; he would’ve been on the fucking pavement had I been there too.”

Now you’re the one laughing, “alright, I know that you’ve gotten back into weightlifting recently but what makes you think that you could take someone down?”

“Ok, first of all you bitch-“ James sits up to look at you but as he does, both of your attentions get drawn to a blur of movement by the doorway. Initially you think it was one of the dogs coming in to join you and James, but you’re surprised to find yourself instead looking at the man that you had just been speaking about. 

“Aleks, I thought you were gonna be streaming for a bit longer?” You attempt to inquire of him but he remains silent. 

“You feeling ok, babe?” James is also met with silence. As you’re about to talk to him again, you notice Aleks shake once… and only then do you notice the tears. James must notice them at the same time as you as both of you are simultaneously jumping to your feet to walk over to Aleks. His eyes are fixated to the floor, not wanting to look at either of you, as you and James each snake an arm around him. 

“What happened?

“Did something happen?”

You and James speak at the same time, both concerned as to what has caused Aleks to end a stream so early and tearfully. He shakes his head, face contorting as he chokes down a sob, but finally gives both of you a passing glance in the eyes. 

“It’s… it’s nothing,” he hastily wipes at his eyes, “I’m just tired and have a bit of a headache.” You and James give each other a knowing look, a silent agreement that you can read right through Aleks’ lie. Both of you step back and look at him, knowing that the pressure of being stared at by both of you is a sure fire way to make Aleks give in and confess to the truth… eventually. 

“It’s not ‘nothing’, hon. You know that James and I can read through all of your lies.” Aleks looks at you again and this time you get a proper look in his eyes: hurt pours out of them, metaphorically and physically as tears. Seeing him so hurt is making you want to cry as well, absolutely hating to see either of your boys in pain. 

“Please don’t hide anything from us; you know that we’ve swore to be here for each other no matter the circumstance,” James crosses his arms but his eyes don’t leave Aleks. Aleks’ eyes keep moving between the two of you, looking to see if either of you are going to let up on your pressure. 

“Ok, ok, fuck,” Aleks finally snaps at you two, walking over to the bed and sitting down. James sits beside him as you stand directly in front him, a hand moving to his head to sweep back some of the loose strands of hair. Aleks puts his hands on your waist, bringing you a bit closer to him so that he can rest his head on your chest and he finally opens up. 

“We had this jury trial in the server for one of our cops, everything went smoothly as far as I knew but next thing I know the cop we tried is walking over to me and chewing me out over our decision. Since I’m the chief of police in game, I kept telling him to chill out or I’d have to suspend him but he,” Aleks pauses to take in a deep breath, “he became even angrier at me, finally killing me and walking off. Next thing I know, his viewers are coming over to my stream to insult and even _fucking threaten me_. Death threats over something I did _in character_. To make matters worse, then I’m getting sent clips from his stream-“ he cuts himself off to choke back crying, “-the man himself is insulting me. Downright nasty shit and I thought this dude was a friend of mine… yet he’s calling me a dumbass and saying I’m not…” the emotion finally overtakes him, you and James quick to take him into your embrace. You feel him loosely wrap his arms around your waist, your neck quickly becoming damp from tears where his face rests against it. 

While you didn’t exactly know what occurred within the GTA RP server that he and James frequently played on, you still cannot fathom what sort of situation would warrant one of the members to insult and threaten someone to the point of shutting down their stream so abruptly. To make matters worse it takes _a lot_ to break Aleks like this so whatever had gone down, it must have angered them tremendously to tear Aleks down so harshly. Part of you wants to know the name of this streamer so that you could give them a piece of your mind, but the sensible part of you knows that that would only make what was already a bad situation much worse. 

“That’s so fucked Aleks, I’m so sorry,” James murmurs to him as he runs a hand up and down his back. A feeling of anger threatens to overcome you, wondering who _on earth_ would even think about wanting to hurt your sweet boy. 

“What did I even do wrong?” Aleks cries into your neck, “I’m doing everything by the fucking rules, being as fair as I can but I’m _still doing something-_ “ you gently shush him, James giving you a very sad look. 

“It’s not your fault, baby; if they can’t accept the rules then that’s on them,” you try to reassure him. 

“I’m almost certain that I know which streamer he’s talking about,” James speaks up, “if it’s who I’m thinking, this isn’t the first time he’s pulled something like this. Stupid bastard needs to be punished for this shit,” from the tone in his voice, he’s also becoming angry at this. But before either of you can be overcome with said anger, James moves away from Aleks to lay back down on the bed and you realize what he wants to do. Gently nudging Aleks to move him, he joins James and seems to hug up to him as close as he can possibly manage, burying his face into James’ chest, and you get behind him while also getting as close as possible. 

“Which streamer-“

“That doesn’t matter,” James sternly silences you, “I’ll tell you later if you _really_ need to know. Right now, just focus on consoling Aleksandr with me.” He’s still openly sobbing between you two, muttering about not knowing what he did wrong. Placing your mouth to the back of his neck, you softly kiss Aleks and James takes the cue to place one of his own to his forehead. Knowing that physical touch is one of Aleks’ love languages, you and James seem to reach a silent agreement to simply hold him between you and let him cry all of his pain out, knowing better than to try and make him talk about it more. It feels like an eternity passes as the three of you lay together, the period of time making you think back to how you found your way to your boys. 

~

_Freshly out of a one-sided relationship, you begrudgingly join your then-roommate as she goes to the club on a Friday evening. You attempt to dress pretty modestly, not wanting to call attention to yourself and having someone try to seduce you._

_Or so you had planned._

_You notice the bleached blond first, the man seemingly not caring that you’re fully aware of him staring at you. You want to be annoyed but at the same time you couldn’t lie to yourself: he has a cute face. You realize that he’s speaking to another man beside him, this one with a dark bun atop of his head and once again, baring a cute face. As soon as his eyes land on you, he’s like his blond friend and can’t look away. You had swore to yourself that you would not be leaving here with anyone but your roommate but who would be able to resist two cute faces looking at them? Getting a burst of confidence you decide to walk over to their booth, sliding down on the opposite side of their table._

_“Can I help you two?” You draw out at the two men, who exchange a glance._

_“Maybe,” the blond replies, “me and my friend here just moved to LA last week, don’t really know anyone here.”_

_“And your way of meeting new people is by staring them down until they come over to ask what you want?”_

_“It obviously worked,” he smiles at you, a smile that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle up and it’s so cute to you that you can’t help but return the smile. Falling into a conversation you then learn their names, James and Aleks, and a bit more about them. You quickly find yourself as enamored by James’ smile and even his laugh, one full of wheezing, as you had been by Aleks’ own smile and it swiftly digs up a feeling that you had planned to bury for the foreseeable future._

_“So…” James’ eyes wander up and down your body, “while I’m having fun talking to you here, I can’t help but think that we could get to know each other even better if we took this back to our place… what do you think Aleks?”_

_“I couldn’t agree more, James,” Aleks stands and holds a hand out to you, which you gladly take and allow him to help you stand up. Aleks places the same arm around your waist and as James stands, he places one around your shoulders. As the three of you are walking outside you pass by your roommate, who gives you a wide-eyed gawk at seeing you leave with not just one, but **two** men. You give her a thumbs up and she returns it, a wide grin consuming her face being the last thing you see before getting outside._

_They waste no time getting you to their house, getting you into the bedroom quickly and having their way with you. For your first threesome, it was a **spectacular** time and for the first time, you stayed overnight at a hook-up’s place. Waking up the next morning, you find yourself very comfortably sandwiched between the two men and come to find out, James and Aleks **were** indeed a couple and you had been their third. But what none of you had anticipated at the club is that you would permanently turn into their third, both of them falling for you over the next few weeks as you had fallen for them and you were slowly added into the relationship. Initially you worried that the throuple would fall apart but once you realized that it was possible for all of you to equally split your love for one another, all of your worry faded away and you found yourself feeling happier than you had ever been._

_That and Aleks found that if there was one thing better than having James take control over him, it was having James **and** you take control over him._

~

Gradually Aleks begins to calm down, sobs ceasing as his breathing evens out. You and James loosen your holds around him but refuse to fully back away until he makes clear that he’s alright. 

“Do you feel ok?” You hear James softly ask him. 

“I just cried for… how long? I feel like shit, to be honest,” he sits up and places his head into his hands. While you had no idea if Aleks had told the truth about having a headache earlier, he _had_ to have one now, “I bet I _look_ like shit too.”

You join Aleks in sitting up on the bed and pretend to look him over a couple of times, cupping his jaw with one hand and angling his head to add to the illusion, “Still looking like the mysterious, attractive stranger that was staring me down at the club that night,” and he did, minus the fact that he’s no longer bleaching his hair. He offers you a small smile while exhaling a laugh, still blown away at how effortlessly you can cheer him up when he’s down. 

“I gotta agree with you there,” James runs a hand through Aleks’ hair, “even if he is a snotty mess right now.” James looks down at his shirt and feigns a look of disgust, earning a scowl from Aleks and a slight laugh from you. If there’s one thing that you can appreciate from this relationship it’s how comforting each other’s presence can be. Words are often unneeded when two or all three of you are together, simply being content just basking in each other’s silent presence; something that’s quickly become your number one source of comfort. 

“Have you showered yet?” A few months ago, you had come home from a particularly rough day at work and Aleks had taken it upon himself to bring you into a shower and wash your hair for you, an attempt to de-stress you in a non sexual manner that had very successfully worked. Ever since you had been swearing to repay him for it but he always turned you down to say that he didn’t want you to repay, but the more that you think about it, the more that you realize that tonight is the best time to repay that favor. 

“I know what you’re about to ask,” you begin to anticipate Aleks’ refusal but instead, “but no, I haven’t.” He takes his shirt off and throws it off to the side, holding his arms out, “go ahead and do it so you’ll stop bugging me about it.” A giant grin consumes your face as you get up to go prepare and while initially confused, James catches on quickly and scoops Aleks into his arms to carry him into the master bathroom behind you. Initially you’re about to grab his shampoo but then you think back to how you’ve caught him using yours before (Aleks swears that he’s never even looked at it, but you’d catch the unmistakable whiff of your own shampoo on his hair and smile to yourself) and opt to use your own instead, anyway it was already in there from how you were the last person to take a shower. As James strips Aleks of the remainder of his clothes you silently contemplate whether you should take yours off or not, ultimately deciding to also strip yours off as you turn the water on to allow it to warm up. 

James opts to stay back and just observe you two, which is probably a good idea as seeing this shower is a bit on the smaller side, getting seated on top of the sink counter when he’s done helping Aleks. Once you’ve decided that the water is warm enough you grab Aleks by the arm and lead him inside of the shower, stepping in after him. He quietly stands under the stream of water as it pours over his head and drips down his body, you using the opportunity to squirt some of your shampoo into your hand to prepare. Once you decide that his hair is wet enough you bring your hands up and start massaging the shampoo throughout it, silently laughing to yourself at how Aleks immediately melts into your touch. Slowly and thoroughly you rake your fingers through his hair and along his scalp, becoming absorbed into you two’s little world and quickly forgetting that James is watching you. 

“Dude, you’ve been scrubbing his hair for like five minutes now, I _think_ you can wash it out now,” James snaps you back to reality and you turn Aleks around to begin washing his hair out. Repeating the same process, you notice Aleks open his eyes briefly to look at you and you can’t resist leaning in to kiss him, feeling him smile against your lips. 

“Actually, this _is_ really nice,” he quietly says to you, “maybe I should cry more often if it means you’ll wash my hair for me.”

“You _know_ I hate seeing you upset. But I’ll happily do this for you again if you want me to,” this time it’s Aleks leaning in for a kiss. 

“I’ll keep that in mind for future reference,” he leans back and smiles at you, “thank you.” 

James abruptly stands up and starts taking off his clothes, “ok, you’ve been having your fun with Aleks but I think it’s my turn,” removing your hands from Aleks’ hair you two briefly share a hug before you step out of the shower, James handing you a towel as he then steps inside. Using the towel to dry off your hair you then wrap it around yourself as you seat yourself on the counter to watch as James begins to run body wash covered hands over Aleks’ body, slow and delicate. As he kneels down to get Aleks’ legs, you can’t help but notice the mischievous look across James’ face and you begin to wonder what he has planned… and then his hands find their way to Aleks’ thighs. You begin to smirk when you think about how _sensitive_ Aleks is there, especially in his inner thighs, and it’s not long before he’s falling back against the shower wall and his mouth falls open slightly. James takes a few seconds to massage his hands on the sensitive area and you so desperately wish that you were closer to the shower so that you could hear the oh-so pretty noises that must be leaving Aleks’ mouth right now, but as soon as it starts it ends and James stands back up to begin rinsing him off. 

James turns the water off and motions for you to bring over the remaining two towels, using one to dry himself off and asking you to use the second to dry Aleks off. You can’t help yourself to also touch him in his inner thighs as you dry him off, “accidentally” losing grip on the towel as your hand runs along his left thigh and taking very strong notice of his dick twitching at the feeling, a quiet moan escaping his mouth at the same time. Once done, James takes all three towels and throws them into a nearby hamper and he returns over to you and Aleks. 

“You two didn’t need to do that but… fuck, that was nice,” Aleks places an arm around each of you in a side hug. 

“Don’t think that we’re done with you _just yet_ ,” James gives him an intense look before turning to you, “do we still have that really good cocoa butter lotion?”

You immediately realize what James wants to do next, nodding your head and going to retrieve the lotion while James walks Aleks back into the bedroom. Your roommate had given you the lotion as part of a farewell gift when you first moved in with the boys, all three of you enamored with the scent and finding yourselves using it a little _too_ frequently and soon, you had to buy more of it. But with this bottle, you knew to be more conservative of it and instead reserve it for special occasions… such as full-body massages. 

James has already gotten Aleks to lay down on his stomach on the bed when you emerge from the bathroom. When you walk over to accompany them, James holds his hand out to take the lotion from you and squirts some into his free hand; leaning down to kiss Aleks on his lower back, James places his hands in the same area and begins to make his way up the extent of Aleks’ back. Hearing Aleks sigh deeply at the feeling, you sit down next to him and then grab one of his hands to start massaging his palm and slowly work up to his fingers. He quietly hums at the feeling of your’s and James’ hands on him, his earlier hurt having long been forgotten thanks to the tender touch of his partners. 

There’s pure peace throughout the room’s atmosphere…

…if only James would allow for it to remain that way. 

James’ hands are at Aleks’ shoulders at this point, working the lotion into his skin with a firm but loving touch. But in the time that it takes you to put down the hand you’re working on to pick up Aleks’ other hand, James has moved his own to a… new location. Aleks’ breathing hitches as James begins to massage his ass, a hand thoroughly working onto each cheek. You send James a look, a silent question of _what do you think you’re doing?_ but James simply responds with a wink, gripping his hands a bit tighter and earning a slight grunt from Aleks. You catch him arching his back into James’ touch, and when Aleks grips his fingers around your wrist with a stuttered exhale, you decide it’s _your_ turn to mess with him. 

Moving down the bed, you place your hands into the back of Aleks’ thighs and firmly grip them, you and James exchanging smirks as your new plan sets into place. 

“I hope we’ve both helped you to feel much better, Aleks, but we have _one_ more thing to help,” you say in a low tone, “but only if you want it-“

“Please,” he whines out suddenly, the plea going straight to your groin. 

“If you say so, baby,” James utters as he kisses Aleks’ lower back once more. You and James work together to roll him over to where he’s on his back and both of you are immediately on him: you to his neck, James to his chest. You and James make quick work of kissing and nipping at every expanse of his skin, wanting to thoroughly mark him to start working him up more. When you feel that Aleks’ neck has been given sufficient attention you move to his favorite location; the moans are swift to start leaving his mouth as you bite into the inner section of a thigh. When James realizes what you’re doing he’s quick to move to the opposite thigh, Aleks spreading his legs as far apart as he can manage so you and James have enough room to each kiss him. 

Aleks somehow moans a combination of your’s and James’ names, seemingly not sure who he wants more, and it’s so bizarre but also so _Aleks_ that you don’t question it. James bites into his thigh much harder than he had been, causing him to arch his back with a high-pitched whine. When you lift your head up to look at Aleks’ face, you find that the thigh touches _alone_ have been enough to get him hard, precome already leaking onto his belly. 

“James,” you say to get his attention,” look at how hard he is already just from us kissing his thighs.” When James looks up, the lust in his gaze is _deep_. 

“What a needy little whore he is,” he draws out while locking eyes with Aleks, whose eyes also seep pure lust, “but he’s had a rough night so I think he deserves it, what about you?”

“Couldn’t agree more, James.” Kissing Aleks on the thigh one last time, James stands up to obtain the bottle of lube that resides in one of the bedside drawers. You move your way back up the bed to lay down next to Aleks, bringing his lips to yours. You feel him groan into your mouth as James inserts a finger into him, slowly starting to work him open, and his hand instantaneously finds its way to your hair to tug at it. 

“Both of you make such a pretty sight to witness making out,” James speaks from above you and Aleks, “but _maybe_ tone it down a notch so I don’t get _too_ jealous… after all, remember who had him first,” you can hear the smirk in James’ tone. 

“Yeah, but which of us was it that Aleks told he enjoys their cooking more because it sure wasn’t you,” you decide to humor James as you see him insert a second finger, feeling Aleks moan against your cheek. 

“Motherfucker, don’t even go there!” You can’t help but laugh at him. While this relationship often seems to be you and James dating Aleks, there’s still a strong love that exists between you and James. Even if you two, both being _very_ stubborn individuals, butt heads a lot on what to do when it comes to stuff around the house or even with Aleks, the bond between you two is just as unbreakable as the ones you each share with Aleks. 

After a bit more opening, James removes his fingers from Aleks and grabs the bottle of lube to begin preparing himself. You sit up on your elbow to look down at Aleks, a small smile consuming your face. 

“James and I both love you, so fucking much. I hope that we’ve made up for what happened to you earlier,” Aleks reaches a hand up to stroke your cheek. 

“I love both of you as well; and the past couple of hours have been great. Although I’m fairly certain that what’s about to happen will be greater than all of that,” he smirks as he leans up to kiss you again, but the kiss is very swift when James enters him, causing Aleks to fall back into the mattress with a sharp gasp. Sitting back, you take in the sight of both of your boyfriends as they begin a slow, sensual pace together. Both of their sounds combined together only adds to the already strong arousal between your legs, wishing you could feel either (or even better: _both_ ) of their touches. But, this time is all about Aleks and making him feel better so you make yourself forget about your own arousal for now. 

Knee-walking over to them you take James into a deep kiss that is full of teeth and tongue, tangling a hand into the mess of curls that sits on his head. Your other hand subconsciously drifts to Aleks’ dick to begin stroking him off in time with James thrusting into him, relishing in how much it increases the high-pitched whines coming from Aleks. 

James suddenly pulls back, “me and you can do this later, focus on Aleks for right now,” taking his cue you lower yourself down to get more comfortable, and remove your hand from Aleks to replace it with your mouth. The sensation of James being inside of him and your mouth wrapped around his dick is almost too much to bear for Aleks, who has quickly been reduced down to whines and mewling. 

God, he makes such pretty sounds; but it’s all thanks to you and James. 

Aleks continues to moan out some weird amalgamation of your’s and James’ names, sometimes managing to fully get out one of your names before quickly fading into the other one. You continually work your mouth on him the way that you know he likes best, making sure to run your tongue along the vein on the underside of his dick. 

“Guys, please,” he’s developed _that_ tone to his voice, “I’m so fucking close.”

“Let go, baby, we’re here for you.” No sooner does James get the words out of his mouth does Aleks go over the edge, practically screaming as the climax washes over him. As he releases into your mouth you swallow all of him down, gradually ceasing your ministrations as James does the same. Aleks heaves beneath you and James, teary-eyed once again; you’re silently grateful that these tears are from pleasure, though. 

“Neither of you have come yet,” Aleks breathes out, “maybe you should change that while I watch-“

“You dirty pervert; what makes you wanna watch two people get off-“

“Does it _really_ make me a pervert if the two people in question are my partners that just got me off?” 

James contemplates for a moment, “I guess not… I was mainly focused on you _but_ if you must insist that we get off too…” he fades off as he rolls you over, lowering himself between your legs to place his mouth on you. The moan you unleash is so guttural, your arousal having gotten so strong from lack of attention; as he gets you off with his mouth James jerks himself off, already getting close from his time with Aleks. With James’ mouth working so feverishly on you, it’s not long before you can feel your own climax building up. 

“Y’know, if I hadn’t come already I could _easily_ jerk it to this,” Aleks says a little _too_ casually from above you and when you give him an odd look, he adds on, “what? You two are really hot.”

“Well, I guess it’s better to know that you’d want to jer-“ you’re cut off when James suddenly moans around you, having finally hit his climax. The vibrations on you are just enough to send you over the edge as well, moaning into the room as the pleasure washes over you. When both of you recover, James goes back into the bathroom to retrieve one of the disposed towels from the earlier shower, all three of you cleaning yourselves off and the towel is thrown to the floor, quickly forgotten as you three settle into bed, Aleks snugly between you and James. 

“I still don’t fully know what happened to you earlier, nor do I know who did it, but I’m glad you’re feeling better,” you begin to speak as you run a hand along one of Aleks’ arms, “when you walked in crying earlier it hurt me. I absolutely _hate_ seeing either of you hurting or upset.”

“That doesn’t matter now; I have both of you here with me. Nothing can hurt me as long as I have you two overly-protective idiots watching over me.”

“Are we really ‘idiots’ if we’re watching over you?” James glares at him, “what would you have done earlier if you didn’t have us?”

“I assume he would have cried in the shower,” Aleks swats at you when you make that suggestion. 

“I fucking hate both of you,” Aleks mutters as he rolls over to get comfortable for sleep. 

“No, you don’t,” you and James simultaneously say as you each give him one last kiss and then each other.


End file.
